Sweet baby Bengali
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Vultureman's new weapon turned Bengali into a baby. Lion-o and the other Thundercats are shocked. Lion-o and Liosia decided to take care of him until Tygra can find a cure because the cave of time is very risky and a bad option because a new species of dragon immune to it's powers are now calling it home. What will happen? Prepare for cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

_Vultureman's new weapon turned Bengali into a baby. Lion-o and the other Thundercats are shocked. Lion-o and Liosia decided to take care of him until Tygra can find a cure because the cave of time is very __risky and a bad option because a new species of dragon immune to it's powers are now calling it home. What will happen? Prepare for cuteness!_

chapter 1

The Thundercats were in the middle of fighting the mutants. Vultureman was holding something it was a new weapon. He couldn't wait to try it out. "Vultureman if you are going to use that weapon use it now yes?" Slithe said.

"Okay Slithe," Vultureman said and fired.

Bengali was his by the blast while trying to protect young Snarfer. There was a bright light and Bengali began to shrink and the machine started to overheat. "The machine is over loading," Vultureman said. Then it started to smoke and sputter. "Oh no!" he said.

The weapon exploded. "Vultureman that gun you said would make all the Thundercats helpless was a bust yes? They are not helpless they are still capable see yes?" Slithe said.

"Oh dear," Snarfer said.

Lion-o and the other Thundercats looked into the crater and there was Bengali as an infant fast asleep. Pumyra carefully picked up. "He's a baby?" Jackalman asked.

"Well I knew it was suppose to make a target helpless but a helpless infant was not what expected, I guess when I built this thing to make a foe helpless it does it by turn them into infant because they are helpless as you can get," Vultureman said.

"You lousy mutants you messed with us the wrong way," Panthro said.

"Back to castle Plun-darr!" Slithe said and the mutants retreated.

"How's Bengali?" Lion-o asked.

"He's fine, just a bit shaken up, tired and little hungry," Pumyra said.

"That's relief I'm just glad he's okay," Lion-o said.

"We all are," Tygra said.

"Now let's get back to cat's lair and sort this out," Lion-o said.

Once at cat's lair they were trying to figure out how to help Bengali get back to normal. "Okay we can't go to the cave of time because of those dragons that moved in," Panthro said.

"I can make an antidote or a new machine to fix it, but it will take some time," Tygra said.

"Then we need someone to take care of Bengali," Lynx-o said.

"We'll do it," Lion-o and Liosia said.

"Are you two sure a baby is a huge responsibility," Snarf said.

"We know, but we think that we should try to be caretakers for Bengali," Liosia said.

"Yes and it might be good practice for us when we become parents one day," Lion-o said.

"Okay then," Tygra said.

"I will make crib for the little guy," Panthro said. "After all he's too little to sleep in a bed," he said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

Panthro started on the crib while Pumyra made a bottle of formula. She came in with the bottle and gave it to Liosia who was holding Bengali. Liosia placed the teat to Bengali's mouth. Then Bengali latched on and began to suckle. The bottle was soon empty and Liosia removed it.

Then Pumyra took Bengali and showed Lion-o and Liosia how to burp him. Bengali burped and continued to sleep.

"Wow he's still sleeping?" Wilykit asked.

"Well he's very tired," Pumyra said.

"And his body is still adjusting to this big change," Tygra said. "he should be up soon," he said.

"Okay," Wilykit said.

Panthro was finished with the crib and placed it in Lion-o and Liosia's room. Lion-o and Liosia placed him inside and then went to bed themselves.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Bengali was starting to wake up and become aware. _Where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark? I feel so full. _He thought and he managed to open his eyes. He saw bars. _I'm a prisoner!_ Bengali thought and he began fuss. _What's going on? Why am I having trouble moving? _he thought.

Then he heard snoring and looked over and saw a couple of people sleeping. _What's going on? Who are those people? _He thought. Then he began to fuss again. Then one of the strangers woke up and picked him up and took him out of the bars. Bengali was still fussing and didn't know what was going on.

"Shhh," the female said and rubbed his back. "It's okay calm down," she said.

He knew that voice it was Liosia. She sat on the bed and continued to rub his back.

"Everything alright?" a male voice asked.

Bengali looked and saw it was Lion-o.

"Yes, he's just a little fussy," Liosia said.

"It's okay Bengali," Lion-o said gently stroking his hair.

_It's Lion-o and Liosia! _Bengali wanted to asked. But that came out was baby sounds. Bengali was frustrated when he tried again and just got baby talk.

"Bengali I know you want to speak, but you can't," Lion-o said.

"It seems he's thinking normally," Liosia said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Bengali was wondering what they were talking about. But being held by Liosia like this made him feel warm, safe and secure. _What second on babies feel this way! _Bengali thought. Then he began to realize that wasn't a prison he was in it was crib, how he can't talk, have trouble moving, and the holding. It all made sense. Bengali added two and two and realized. _I've been turned into a baby!_

Then Bengali started to cry.

"It's okay Bengali," Liosia said.

"Yes, we're here," Lion-o said.

Bengali stopped crying and sniffled. "Can you understand us?" Liosia asked.

"Yes can you?" Lion-o asked.

Bengali nodded and then started to relax.

Then Lion-o and Liosia smelled something. "Oh dear, someone needs to be changed," Liosia said.

Bengali knew what they meant by changed. They were going to change his diaper. He was a little embarrassed. Lion-o and Liosia took off the diaper and cleaned him up and put a fresh on on.

"There we go," Lion-o said. "Look first light," he said.

"Well we better get ready because everyone is going to be having breakfast soon." Liosia said.

_Breakfast sounds good. _Bengali thought and began to squirm.

"Looks like someone is wanting breakfast," Lion-o said.

Everyone sat at the table Lion-o was holding Bengali while Liosia was fixing the bottle. "So he thinks like he normally does?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"That's amazing," Tygra said.

"Here we are bottle of formula ready to go,' Liosia said.

Lion-o took the bottle and brought to Bengali's mouth. Bengali started to suckle and tried to pull the bottle away. "Why is he doing that?" Lion-o asked.

"I think he's trying to tell you he can hold it by himself snarf, snarf." Snarf said.

"Oh," Lion-o said. Then slowly let go to see if Bengali could hold it by himself.

"Hey look he's holding it by himself," Wilykat said.

Bengali finished his bottle and hiccuped. The Lion-o placed him up to his shoulder and patted his back. Then Bengali burped. Bengali was now looking around and was cooing. Then he stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck it.

"Look he's sucking his thumb," Snarfer said.

"Well Snarfer babies suck on things, it helps soothe them." Pumyra said.

Bengali was starting to show signs he was bored. "Whoa calm down Bengali," Lion-o said starting to rock him.

Bengali just squirmed.

"You know maybe he's bored, babies get bored too," Pumyra said. "So how about you entertain him," she said.

"How?" Lion-o asked.

"Well he would probably like seeing the clouds go by, or watch the ducks swim on the pond," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"Let's go," Liosia said and they went outside to entertain Bengali.

Bengali watched as the ducks, geese and swans swam around and around on the lake they were very entertained. Bengali even settled down and watched them swim. He was very happy.

It was so adorable seeing Bengali watch the birds swimming.

Lion-o and Liosia came in a bit later. "Hey, I have been working on some baby toys for Bengali to play with so that way he can entertain himself after that." Panthro said.

"That's a good idea," Lion-o said.

"I just finished one," Panthro said. "It's one them ring toys, you just dump of the rings and he'll put them back on, Pumyra says he's about eight months old or almost 11 months so this should be easy for him to use." he said.

"Well let's allow him to play," Lion-o said.

They placed Bengali on the ground with the toy and Bengali saw the rings and picked them up. He place them on and it didn't seem to look right so he tried again.

"Well he looks occupied." Liosia said.

"Yes I am almost finished with other toys too, this way the little guy can stay occupied." Panthro said.

"I made on too," Snarf said. It was a stuffed dog. "I made it myself I always had a talent for sewing," he said.

"Yes I can't count how many times you had to fix doofle," Lion-o said.

"Oh yes I remember you took that bear everywhere," Snarf said.

Bengali was given the stuffed dog and he hugged it close. "Looks like it became a quick favorite," Liosia said.

"Yep," Panthro said.

Bengali then yawned cutely. "Looks like Bengali needs a nap, snarf, snarf," Snarf said.

"I'll say so," Lion-o said. "Okay little guy nap time." he said.

_A nap does sound good I'm exhausted. I guess because I'm a baby I need more sleep. _Bengali thought.

Then he was sleeping in the crib.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Bengali was soon awake again in the crib. He was looking around. He was hungry. _I'm hungry, _Bengali thought. Then without thinking he started to cry. Lion-o came in and saw Bengali crying in the crib. "Come here Bengali," Lion-o said picking him up. "I think somebody want's some lunch," he said. He knew it had been a while since Bengali had been fed.

So Lion-o fixed up a bottle for Bengali. He was warming it up and Bengali was fussing. "Calm down it has to warm up first," Lion-o said.

"Everything okay in here Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"Yes Bengali is fussy and wanting his bottle, it's still warming up," Lion-o answered.

"I will hold him while you take care of the bottle," Tygra said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. The bottle was ready and he tested it on his wrist. "Perfect," he said.

He came over to take Bengali so he could feed him when Panthro called Lion-o on the communicator. "What is it Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"I need your help Lion-o, the bolkin's harvest is quite large this year and they don't have enough people to bring in, so they asked for help, can you come over and help me give them a hand?" Panthro asked.

"Sure," Lion-o said. Then put down the communicator. "Tygra look after Bengali while I am helping Panthro because Liosia is at the tower of omens helping Pumyra," he said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

"Here is the bottle," Lion-o said handing it to Tygra then he left.

Tygra began to feed the fussy Bengali. "There you go," Tygra said.

Bengali suckled on the bottle contently.

Lion-o ran into Liosia on the way back home. "Lion-o I thought you were watching Bengali," Liosia said.

"I was and Panthro here needed my help, bringing in the bolkin harvest," Lion-o said.

"Then who is watching Bengali?" Liosia said.

"Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you didn't tell me you had to watch Bengali who is just a baby right now," Panthro said.

"I know, and I know my responsibility as lord of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

They came into cat's lair and saw Tygra rocking the sleeping Bengali. "Tygra how..." Lion-o started to say.

"Shush, he's asleep," Tygra said.

"We can see that," Liosia said and took Bengali into her arms.

Then Bengali was placed back in the crib.

Bengali woke up in the middle of the night he was wet. Then began crying. He couldn't talk and tell Lion-o and Liosia he was wet. The only thing he could do to communicate was cry.

Lion-o woke up and picked Bengali up. "Okay now let's give you a new diaper," Lion-o said. He changed Bengali. "There we go," he said.

Bengali cooed and yawned.

Then next morning Bengali was on floor crawling around cats lair. The lair had been baby proofed so Bengali can wander around safely. But the others had to watch where the stepped he was always underfoot. Then Bengali saw a chair and began to pull himself up.

"Look at Bengali he's trying to stand up," Snarfer said.

"We can see that Snarfer," Tygra said.

"Come on you can do it Bengali," Lion-o said.

"That's it Bengali," Liosia said.

Bengali was now standing then slowly let go and then he toppled over and then *BUMP!* he hit his forehead it was bleeding and he starting crying. His forehead was really hurting.

"Oh come here," Liosia said picking him up. "It's okay, there, there," she said.

Pumyra came over and cleaned his scrape. "Shush it's okay Bengali," Pumrya cooed. Then applied the band-aid. "There good as new," she said.

Lion-o handed Bengali his stuffed puppy.

Bengali hugged it and sniffled.

The Thundercats cooed at him trying to get him to calm down. Bengali finally settled down. "Don't worry Bengali, just keep trying," Lion-o said.

"Yes, soon you will get the hang of it," Wilykat said.

Bengali managed to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Bengali was getting use to being a baby. _Attention and getting to eat, sleep and play whenever you want, this is great. But I miss being able to do things for myself._ Bengali thought.

He often tried to stand up and that often caused more than a few bumps on his head. Bengali was determined to to stand. He also wanted to walk. Today he was sitting in the play pen Panthro made. He was getting lonely. He saw Tygra and reached out and made grabbing motions.

"Looks like someone wants to be picked up," Tygra said and picking him up.

Bengali cooed contently and started to babble. Let Tygra hold him for a while. Then Lion-o and Liosia came in and he reached for them.

"Hey little guy," Lion-o said taking him.

"Hello Bengali," Liosia said.

"Lio-o and Lio-sa," Bengali said.

"Did he just say?" Lion-o asked.

"I think he did,' Liosia said.

"Looks like Bengali is growing up." Tygra said.

_Finally! _Bengali thought. He was able to speak some but not too good but he was happy never the less. Bengali was soon starting to try to say the other Thundercats' names.

Lion-o was feeding Bengali some mashed squash. Bengali was cooing as he ate his food. Then he took the spoon and wanted to do it for himself. "If you want too," Lion-o said allowing him to feed himself. Bengali was doing okay and was making a little bit of mess of himself.

Liosia wiped his face. "There we go," she said once he was clean.

"Okay now we are done with lunch, you can play Bengali," Lion-o said and placed him in the play pen.

Pumyra saw Lion-o being so tender with Bengali. It made her smile.

Bengali started to play with his toys. He sucked his thumb while playing. It was very cute. Then he grabbed a hold on the sides of the play pen and pulled himself up. He was a little unsteady but managed to keep his balance. "Look Bengali is standing in play pen," Lion-o said.

Everyone came in and saw Lion-o was right Bengali was now standing up with support. Bengali was soon steady and let go of the wall of the play pen. He swayed slightly but kept his balance. He was standing by himself.

"Look at that, he's just full of surprises," Panthro said.

Then Bengali toppled and fell right on his little tush. "Awe," the other Thundercats said. Bengali didn't cry this time landing on his backside didn't hurt like falling face down.

"Well he seems proud of himself," Wilykat said.

"I bet he is, bet all babies like adults become proud of themselves when the accomplish something," Lynx-o said.

"Well soon he's going to try cruising, which is walking while holding on to something," Pumyra said.

Bengali yawn and curled up on the floor of the playpen and went to sleep.

"Looks like he's all tuckered out," Panthro said.

"Yes he is," Liosia said picking him up and she went into her and Lion-o's room and put him in the crib.

To be continued.


End file.
